


After the Dust Settled

by elcapitan_rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Coping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Feels, Torture, more character to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: The consequences of Civil War.(No longer update)





	1. Chapter 1

_ Run, Natalie. Run. _

The voices in her head was what kept her running through the snowed hills in Minnesota. Dogs barking from behind her. They were chasing after her scent. Damn her for getting soft!

Natasha kept running. It was the only way to survive. Now she was running as fast as she could from the people that were gaining on. People who was on the same side as her. People who supposed to be hunting down bad guys, not her. She just had to hold it together for a little longer and she could lose them in the forest.

She always thought she was the one who could think clearest of them all. She could make reasonable choices without being subjective to anything, but when it came to Steve Rogers and the promise she made him, it made her forget the decision she made and helped him escape from T’challa.

_ If it’s down to me to save your life, would you trust me to do it? _

_ I would now. _

And look where it got her. She betrayed Tony. Rhodey was getting hurt. Clint, Sam, and Wanda were now in supermax prison in the middle of the ocean. The government was hunting for her, dead or alive, they didn’t care. Because the Black Widow was too much trouble, too unreliable, and too unpredictable.

A hoard of special units were after her. They’d found her in her safe house. (Fuck you, SHIELD database that she had released many years ago.) She managed a narrow escape but they quickly pursued her.

BAM!

A sniper rifle sounded and a bullet flew straight through her shoulder. The same fucking shoulder that the Winter Soldier had shot through. The pain was still there. Natasha fell down on the snow, blood spilled everywhere and painted the ground red. She lost blood too fast, and she started to lose consciousness.

_ Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? _

No, she wasn’t a double agent. It just her, letting her heart lead this time. The Black Widow was famous for her lies and brilliant deception. It was no surprise that nobody could truly trust her completely or believe in what she said.

It was nothing much. She just didn’t want to break this one important promise.

_ There she was! _

_ Sir, we got her. _

Sound of a helicopter circled from above could be heard. Nat tried to keep her eyes opened and try to move but nothing happened.

_ She just wanted to keep this one promise. _

She will save his life, no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you xo_stardust720 for the beta


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


“Can you walk?” Steve asked, looking worriedly at Bucky.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They were outside Hydra’s facility and heading to the quinjet when Steve saw T’Challa standing in their way. The Captain was instantly ready to fight; it didn't matter that he didn't have his shield or that Bucky had just lost his arm. They would die fighting the King of Wakanda if it came to it.

This was the first time Steve didn’t have his shield when he went into a fight with someone. It was a bit relief at first, that he didn’t have to carry the name of Captain America anymore but it was like he lost a part of him. The biggest part of his life. But if being Captain America meant he couldn't do the right thing or couldn’t protect his friends, he was willing to give up this title anytime.

“Captain, I mean you no harm,” T’Challa said, taking off his helmet. “I have learned the truth and I have dealt with the man who caused all of this.”

“What are you going to do to Zemo?” Steve asked.

“I will deliver him to the UN so he will face proper punishment,” The King replied. “And your friend needs help.”

“We can take care of our own.” 

“I offer you a sanctuary in Wakanda, Captain. That’s the least I can do for the misunderstanding.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

“Take this card and tell my men the code when you arrive at the Wakanda borders. My men will give you access.”   
  


Steve nodded and helped Bucky onto the quinjet before leaving Siberia and heading to Wakanda.

 

* * *

 

T’Challa never thought it would turn out like this. He thought he was right about James Barnes and that he murdered his father. The vengeance and grief had taken over the better of him. He never thought it was gonna be this hard to have a better judgement. He wanted to kill the man but now that the light showed the truth, he had a sudden change of heart, and wanted to help the once Hydra assassin whatever he could. James Barnes was just another victim in Zemo’s revenge after all.

On the flight back to the UN facility in Vienna, T’Challa had done a lot of thinking. He knew he was bounded by the Sokovia Accords, but Wakanda was still a closed country. He was now the most powerful man in the world and the rest will leave Wakanda alone until they knew its capability. As the head of the country, he intended to keep it that way.

The world wasn’t ready for Wakanda.

Everett Ross took Helmut Zemo into the same kind of isolated cell just like he put Barnes in. He thanked the King of Wakanda for delivering the criminal and ensured Zemo will answer to his crime. Ross also told T’Challa that he would hold a press conference and telling everyone in world who was the real mastermind behind Vienna bombing.

Of course, T’Challa thanked him and excused himself to go back to his homeland. He found Steve and Bucky waiting for him in the throne room with Ayo, one of his  Dora Milaje. He told her to leave so he would speak with his guests alone.

“I will grant both of you a sanctuary in Wakanda until the warrant from the UN on you is no more.” T’Challa said. “As for Barnes, I will have my scientist figured a way to make you the metal arm, replacing the one…”

“No…” Bucky spoke up. “Not until you figured out the way to get rid of HYDRA’s mind control or whatever they put inside my head.”

“That I can do too.”

“But after I help Steve free his friends in the prison.”   
“How are you two going to do that?” T’Challa asked. “The location of the prison is unknown but with my resources, I will find it for you.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

After T’Challa acquired the blueprints and location of the Raft. He also helped Steve and Bucky planned the attack but he will not join them on the mission since he had signed the Sokovia Accords. Steve had everything planned out perfectly and took the quinjet to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean where the prison was.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Steve asked as he piloted the Quinjet away from Wakanda.

“Yeah, I’ve been through worse.” Bucky sighed and tried to close his eyes.

The pain still ran through every nerve of Bucky’s body. When Tony bursted his metal arms out, every neurolink that was connected his arm and his body fired and set every nerves of him on fire. 

“I’m not going to ask you to do this.” Steve said. “It’s too much to ask.”

“They risked their life for me without asking any questions. I think this is the least I can do for them.

The Captain nodded and continued on the route he set. Steve disguised himself as one of the Special Forces, telling the guards that he was delivering the Winter Soldier. They let him in so easily and Steve disabled everyone before he entering the holding cell.

He saw Sam first and the man smiled when he saw his Captain. Steve and Bucky broke everyone out but the one person that made Steve shocked, was Wanda. She was sitting still in her cell with a shock collar on her neck and in straight jacket. She looked pale... like she was sick, and Steve felt anger boiling in him.

They treated her like this and they will not get away with it. They had obviously tortured her and constantly tasered her neck as he could see the red marks on her skin when he pulled that thing apart. He hugged Wanda tightly and whispered that everything was alright now and that she had nothing to fear… no one would harm her and that they were headed to a safe place now.

“Let’s go, Wanda,” Steve said and carried her up.

He felt the girl sobbing against his chest. He tried to suppress his anger as they walked out. The rest of the team went to get their gears and clothes from the armory. Clint and Sam took the pilot position while Steve and Bucky sat next to Wanda. Scott sat on the opposite side and watched Steve hold Wanda, looking worriedly because he saw what those soldiers did to her.

Scott closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, trying to get the screams he heard everyday out of his head. It started off as one of the guards believed that she was really a witch and every word she said might be a spell to put them all under her command. Wanda was just asking for water when they shocked her the first time. It wasn’t much, just a low level shock as a warning.

_ “Hey, I just want more--Argh!” She screamed and fell to the ground as the guard shocked her for the second time. Everyone rushed to see her and yelled for the guards to stop. _

_ After that, it happened every time she opened her mouth even to speak with the her friends or the guard. Even after she sat completely still all day and closed her mouth, they still shocked her for fun. _

_ Clint vowed to put an arrow in the guard’s eyes but Sam had to stop him as they walked out of the cell.  _

It was an experience Scott thought he never wanted to witness it again.

“Where to, Captain?” Clint asked as he got the jet up in the air.

“Wakanda.”

“What?” All the men yelled in shock. Even Wanda pulled away from Steve’s arms.

“T’Challa, knows everything now. The entire truth.”

Steve explained everything to his friends. And by everything, he included Bucky murdering Tony’s parents under the mind control of HYDRA and that he fought Tony.

“We can’t go home now or see your family again.” Steve said. “I’m sorry for dragging you guys into this mess. Especially you guys, Clint and Scott.”

“That’s what friends do, Cap.” Clint spoke up. “And my family knows that I’m helping out a friend, even they know I can’t go back.”

“I was a fugitive way before I joined your bandwagon, Cap. It’s an honor.” Scott said with a bright smile. “Well, Hope and Dr. Pym might be mad at me for recklessly using Pym’s particle like that but…” he shrugged. “I will probably miss my daughter, Cassy but I will sneak my way back to her...and refill the Pym particle.”

“Shut up now, Tic Tac.” Sam chimed in.

“Okay.”

Everyone laughed, even Wanda, whose eyes met Steve and he knew what she was thinking.

“It’s not a trap, Wanda.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I trust him.”

Wanda chose to listen to her Captain, the man who became a brother figure. The loss of Pietro still haunted her every night but Steve took care of her when she first joined the Avengers. The same way Clint did, when she went to visit his family at the farm house. They were the closest thing she had to Pietro.

They arrived at Wakanda without any incidents. The first thing T'Challa had them do, was head to the hospital for check ups. After that, they had to head to the lab to see if General Ross had implanted any unwanted technology into their bodies.

Steve watched as everyone got checked out and then he saw Bucky talking the King. T’Challa just nodded and motioned for Bucky to go in the room. Steve followed in only to find a cryochamber in the middle of the room and a brunch of scientists helping Bucky inside the machine.

“Are you sure about this?”

“I can’t trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head...I think going back under is the best thing.”

Steve just nodded, even if he didn’t agree with this decision, he respected his friend’s choice. Bucky didn’t get to choose when he was with HYDRA and now he was a free man.

“For everybody.”

Steve could only watch as the scientist put him in deep sleep. Steve stepped out of the room and waited for everyone in the waiting area until T’Challa came to him and stared out the window.

“Thank you for this again.”   
“Your friend and my father…” The King replied. “They were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace…”

“You know, If they find out he’s here...they’ll come for him.”

“Let them try.”

Steve didn’t know what that meant and how T’Challa will fend off his enemy but it was safe to assume that this country had more capability than the US military. And being a closed country gave them the advantage.

Everyone was released from the lab. T’Challa personally escorted them to their quarters. The King said that they could stay here as his guests for as long as they wanted or until after everything returned to normal. They could go back to their home or settled somewhere else if they wished.

Once Steve was inside his quarters, he tried to contact Natasha but she didn’t answer the call. He was worried. His instincts told him something was wrong but then he calmed himself down. This was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. She could take care of herself and she will contact him again.

Steve let this uneasy feeling go and tried to get a full sleep for the first time after all of this happened.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you xo_stardust720 for the beta


End file.
